1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge apparatus preferably applicable to small electronic devices such as a portable telephone, a portable computer and an electronic pocket-notebook.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the hinge apparatus of this type has been called a tilt hinge, and various structures as combinations of various cams and springs have been known. However, these tilt hinges respectively have a too complicated structure, and they are manufactured at a high cost. In recent years, the industrial world must attain cost reduction, and even in the small electronic devices, downsizing and cost reduction are severely required.